Breathing apparatus are used to provide breathing assistance to patients. Examples of such breathing apparatus are CPAP (continuous positive airway pressure), bi-level and/or autotitration PAP (positive airway pressure) apparatus that provide pressure support to a patient for treating obstructive sleep apnea or other breathing disorders. Other examples of such breathing apparatus are ventilators (such as non-invasive ventilation—NIV) that provide assisted breathing or flow therapy.
Often as part of therapy and/or for comfort it is desirable to humidify the air provided to the patient by the breathing apparatus.